Trozos de alma
by Sirlaye
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que pasaría con los trozos de alma encerrados en los Horrocruxes? Vistazos a los siete infiernos de Lord Voldemort.
1. Las Voces

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

**Este es mi primer fic publicado, aunque no sea el primero que escribí. Supongo que es porque se trata del más corto. Espero que les agrade.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**Las Voces.**

. ¡James! ¡Lily! ¿Lo han sentido? -

- Sí, Sirius, lo sentimos. Al fin ha pasado.-

- ¿Remus? ¿Tonks? ¿Fred? –

- También lo hemos sentido. Ha pasado muy rápido.-

- ¡Qué gran alivio siento, cariño! Nuestro Harry al fin podrá ser feliz.-

- Y nosotros descansaremos en paz. Hasta que sea hora de reunirnos con ellos. –


	2. Primer Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**PRIMER TROZO.**

Era un apuesto joven de dieciséis años. Un gigantesco colmillo de basilisco lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Permanecía de pie, clavado en una plancha de piedra, mirando fijamente a un espejo, donde su reflejo envejecía lenta e inexorablemente, convirtiéndose en un viejo decrépito. Tom Ryddle se retorcía, atormentado por esa imagen, pero no podía quitar la vista del espejo. Su reflejo era un miserable saco de huesos, tosiendo y babeando. Finalmente el anciano colapsó y después de una larga y angustiante agonía, moría entre estertores. El muchacho gritaba: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!. Pero en el espejo ya sólo quedaban cenizas, de las que lentamente se formaba un nuevo reflejo: el de un bebé.

Por la eternidad.


	3. Segundo Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**SEGUNDO TROZO.**

Era un niño de tres años. Miraba a su madre, una hermosa joven de pelo oscuro, llena vida. La luz de su sonrisa se mezclaba con el reflejo dorado del relicario que colgaba de su cuello. El pequeño Tom caminaba hacia ella con paso inseguro y cuando al fin lograba tocarla con sus deditos, mamá se convertía en una bruja deforme y vieja, con una mueca espantosa de dientes amarillos. Entonces el niño gritaba y corría, alejándose de ella. Luego, oía su voz llamándole: ¡Tom! ¡Hijito! ¡Ven con mamá !. Al voltear la veía, hermosa de nuevo, sonriéndole. Y nuevamente caminaba hacia sus brazos extendidos.

Por la eternidad.


	4. Tercer Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

**_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._**

**TERCER TROZO.**

Era un niño de once años. Se hallaba solo, en el umbral del Gran Comedor. Sostenía un anillo en su puño fuertemente apretado. Caminó con paso seguro hasta encontrarse frente a un taburete de madera donde yacía un viejo sombrero puntiagudo. Se acercó y entonces el Sombrero habló:

- ¡Alto! Muestrame tu valía.-

El niño abrió el puño y el antiguo anillo brilló sobre su palma, sólo un instante antes de desvanecerse como si estuviera hecho de aire.

- Regresa cuando tengas algo que mostrarme.-

Lleno de ira, Tom se encontró nuevamente en el umbral. Buscó en su bolsillo. El anillo estaba ahí. Esta vez, se aseguraría de que el maldito Sombrero lo viera. Y avanzó nuevamente por el desierto pasillo.

Por la eternidad.


	5. Cuarto Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**CUARTO TROZO.**

Era una criatura repugnante y arrugada. Yacía, débil y furioso en el fondo de un pozo cóncavo. Levantó la vista y vio su varita, sobresaliendo un poco sobre la orilla. Si obtenía la varita, volvería a ser poderoso y temido. Con este pensamiento, lentamente se arrastró trepando por el pozo, a punto de resbalar nuevamente hacia el fondo en cualquier momento, sostenido solamente por el deseo de recuperar su poder. Después de un tiempo indefinido, interminable, por fin vio la punta de la varita, apenas unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Alzó uno de sus flácidos bracitos hacia ella, estirándose todo lo que podía. Y cuando sus dedos la rozaron, en el momento en que estaba a punto de tomarla, su otro brazo colapsó, provocando que resbalara hasta el fondo del pozo. Luego de chillar y patalear desahogando su frustración, volvió a mirar hacia la orilla del pozo. Le pareció que la varita sobresalía un poco más esta vez. Y comenzó nuevamente la penosa escalada.

Por la eternidad.

* * *

** Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, teoría, duda, estaré encantada de atenderla.**


	6. Quinto Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**QUINTO TROZO.**

Era un poderoso mago de mediana edad. Hacía mucho había superado el adjetivo de "hombre". Se encontraba absorto frente a la puerta de la Habitación Oculta. La abrió y sólo vio una pared de ladrillo. Igual que las otras tres que lo rodeaban. Sacó la varita y pronunció todas las maldiciones y maleficios que podía recordar. Pero no se movió ni un ladrillo. Estaba atrapado. Cerró de un portazo y volvió a concentrarse en una sola palabra. "Salida".

Por la eternidad.

* * *

**Ok. Dos trozos en un día. Y ninguno es el Tercero O.O Espero que mi duende de la inspiración me visite esta noche... sólo espero que el monstruo devora-letras no haya decidido cambiar de dieta. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Sexto Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

**SEXTO TROZO.**

Era el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Frente a él había un muggle muy viejo con unas largas tijeras de jardinero. Se acercaba más y más, silbando con aire alegre. Lord Voldemort intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Literalmente había echado raíces. Entonces, el jardinero llegó hasta él y dijo como hablando consigo mismo:

-¡Ya te hace falta un buen corte, pequeño rebelde! ¡Me recuerdas tanto al antiguo amo! Bueno, aquí vamos.-

Y como las tijeras no estaban tan afiladas, el simpático anciano tuvo que luchar un rato hasta que separó la parte superior del arbusto del resto del tronco, mientras el mago más poderoso vociferaba y chillaba de dolor sin ser escuchado.

La cabeza de Lord Voldemort rodó por el césped. Y el jardinero muggle se alejó, satisfecho con su trabajo. Del tronco, lentamente, comenzaba a brotar otra cabeza, que pronto requeriría una nueva poda.

Por la eternidad.

* * *

**Este es uno de mis trozos favoritos. Sigo esperando la inspiración para el Tercer Trozo, pero mientras sigo publicando los que tengo. Si te esta gustando este pequeño trabajo o tienes algo que decir al respecto, puedes estar seguro que te responderé.**

**UPDATE: Estoy un poco triste porque mis historias tienen visitas, pero no reviews. IoI . Supongo que tendrán razones para no dejar comentarios...  
**


	8. Séptimo Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

* * *

**SÉPTIMO TROZO.**

Era un niño de un año. Estaba perdido en medio de un tenebroso bosque. Caminaba sin rumbo cuando una luz muy hermosa llamó su atención. Con paso inseguro se acercó lentamente a ella, tropezando con piedras, troncos y arbustos. Se sentía adolorido, hambriento y muy enojado. Lloraba. Al fin llegó a una pequeña cabaña de troncos, cálidamente iluminada. Se acercó y a través de la ventana pudo ver a una familia. Un hombre con gafas de cabello oscuro, una bella mujer pelirroja y un niño pequeño. Quiso entrar, resuelto a tomar el lugar de ese niño, pero en cuanto puso una de sus manitas sobre la puerta, sintió un terrible dolor. Mientras aullaba desaforadamente vio unos ojos verdes y escuchó una voz femenina que gritaba:

- ¡Aléjate! ¡ Tú no perteneces aquí!-

Y una fuerza invisible lo lanzó lejos, de vuelta al bosque.

Estaba perdido. Solo. Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Por la eternidad.

* * *

_**Hoy mi musa estuvo muy activa, lo que tuvo como resultado que pude terminar el Tercer trozo (que les debía desde septiembre) y este, que es el penúltimo. Si, así es, todavía falta un trozo, el Octavo, que es la pequeña parte de alma que aún pertenecía a Voldemort.**_


	9. Octavo Trozo

**TROZOS DE ALMA****.**

El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas /empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review).

_**Dedicado a alunaluna, Shian-selene y luna-maga**_

**OCTAVO TROZO.**

Era el gran Lord Voldemort, el Único que había vencido a la Muerte. Miraba silencioso hacia un espejo que reflejaba la imagen de un extraño adolescente apresado por un colmillo de basilisco. Negó con la cabeza. Avanzó unos pasos. Otro espejo, pero ahora le mostraba la imagen de un desconocido niño de 3 años. Hizo un esfuerzo pero ningún recuerdo acudió en su ayuda. La imagen del siguiente espejo se veía un poco mayor, quizá de unos diez u once años. Seguía sin parecerle familiar. En cambio, la imagen del cuarto espejo era una criaturita repugnante. Se dirigió al quinto espejo. Era un mago sorprendentemente parecido a él, pero no era capaz de escapar de un simple cuarto de ladrillo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Cuando llegó al sexto espejo pensó que era la imagen más extraña de todas. Sólo se trataba de un viejo muggle podando un feo arbusto, reseco y retorcido. Finalmente, se encontró con un séptimo espejo. Tuvo la sensación de que ese espejo salía sobrando, pero no sabía la razón. Miró al pequeño niño perdido en el bosque. Y no sintió nada.

Dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Y bien, Tom, has reconocido a alguno?

- Oh, claro que sí. Este pequeño, el del último espejo. Creo que es mi sobrino.-

El anciano de túnica azul y fiera mirada sonrió con sorna.

- No me mientas. ¿Así que ninguno te parece familiar?-

- Me temo que no.-

- Entonces, no podrás salir de aquí. Sólo cuando los reconozcas a todos seguirás adelante.-

- ¿Puedo volver a mirar los espejos?-

- Por supuesto. Todas las veces que quieras.-

Diciendo esto, Dumbledore desapareció. Lord Voldemort se encontraba nuevamente frente al primer espejo. Después de mirarlo negó con la cabeza.

Por la eternidad.

* * *

_**Siento mucho no haber publicado esto antes. En fin, aquí está el Último Trozo y también la nota de autor que les prometí acerca de los respectivos horrocruxes.**_

_**Primer Trozo: Creo que este es el más obvio de todos. Se trata del diario de Tom Ryddle. Hace alusión al gran temor de Voldemort: la Vejez y la Muerte. **_

_**Segundo Trozo: Es el relicario de Slytherin. Simboliza los sentimientos encontrados de Tom respecto a la madre bruja que lo abandonó.**_

_**Tercer Trozo: Aquí tenemos al anillo de los Gaunt. Simboliza el miedo de Tom a no ser aceptado, y su idea acerca de que el valor de una persona está en el poder que tiene o el miedo que provoca.**_

_**Cuarto trozo: Corresponde a la copa de Hufflepuff. Se trata del Voldemort que vemos en el cuarto libro, antes de recuperar su poder, una fea y débil criatura que provoca repulsión, cuya mente está concentrada en una sola cosa: recuperar su poder, porque es lo único que ha poseído en la vida.**_

_**Quinto trozo: Se trata de la tiara de Ravenclaw. Esta situado en la Sala de los Menesteres y viene a ser una alegoría de la mente cerrada de Voldemort, que es incapaz de ver que hay cosas más poderosas e importantes que la magia.**_

_**Sexto Trozo: Es el correspondiente a Naginni. Seguro reconocieron al jardinero muggle, que es la primera víctima de Voldemort en el cuarto libro. Y la decapitación es la forma en que Neville mata a la serpiente.**_

_**Séptimo Trozo: Representa a Harry. Aquí Tom tiene un año, la misma edad de Harry cuando perdió a sus padres. Los ojos verdes y la voz pertenecen a Lily, cuya protección es también interna, ya que no permitió que la maldad de ese trozo de alma se transmitiera a su querido hijo, simbolizada como su intervención para evitar que Voldemort niño entre en la cabaña.**_

_**Octavo Trozo: Es el ínfimo trocito de alma que aún quedaba dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort antes de morir por su maldición rebotada. Vemos que pasea entre los espejos que reflejan lo que sufren los demás trozos. Como prueba para poder salir de esa "galería" tiene que reconocerlos a todos. Pero su falta de humanidad es tan completa que ya es incapaz de recordar que alguna vez fue un niño o siquiera un mago joven. Dumbledore representa el papel de juez, porque Voldemort mismo se lo atribuye: es la única persona que lo observa y que contra su voluntad llega a conocerlo mejor que nadie. Además, aunque Tom no quiera reconocerlo, es lo más parecido a una autoridad paterna que ha conocido en su vida, tanto que no es capaz de enfrentarlo en un duelo y sólo se atreve a atacar Hogwarts después de su muerte.**_

_**Bien, este es el final de los Trozos de Alma. Gracias por acompañarme en este corto viaje por los infiernos de Lord Voldemort.**_


End file.
